hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower Golem
The Tower Golem waits at the top of Battle Towers guarding a large chest and serves as a tower boss. The Tower Golem resembles a large, humanoid figure made entirely out of stone brick or smooth stone half slabs. If it takes damage or sees a player, it will immediately become hostile. The Tower Golem has two methods of dealing damage. With the first, specifically targeted towards the player, it can do a powerful close range melee attack and launch explosive fireballs. These are similar to a Ghast's projectiles - they can be deflected and deal damage to the Tower Golem. This mix of melee and ranged attack can do heavy damage if the player is not adequately protected. In addition, the Tower Golem can rampage and destroy blocks. Ultimately, it will wreck the tower and its chests. This also creates a serious risk of fall damage. Not all Tower Golems are the same though. The health of a Tower Golem ranges from 300 HP (150 hearts) to 3000 HP (1500 hearts). Sometimes, you may find "boss" Tower Golems, Tower Golems modified by the Infernal Mobs mod - you can identify these by looking at the color of their names - light blue is weakest, orange is stronger, and red is very dangerous Once the Tower Golem falls, its tower will start to crumble, and a warning message will appear in the chat. The top half of the tower gradually explodes, with loud cracking sounds. Loot from the Tower Golem commonly consists Half Slabs, 8-10 Diamonds, Redstone, and other mineral goods, and the chest that it guards has very rare items. Combat In general, it is advisable to use melee attacks against the Tower Golem rather than projectile attacks as the former is more effective. An effective method of attack is to lure the Golem onto the bottom floor. From there, melee is an easier option. Do not run away; its explosive long-range shots will make it very difficult to re-approach the Tower Golem. As with all monster encounters, enchanted diamond armor and an enchanted Diamond Giant Sword is recommended. Using a Tinker's Construct Rapier can be useful due to the bypassing of the Tower Golem's defense as well as its rapid attack. One possible method of removing the Tower Golem from its post is by using the Rift Blade to create a pocket dimension and luring the Tower Golem in. Notice that this does not sever the link between the Battle Tower and the Tower Golem - if the Tower Golem is destroyed in the pocket dimension, the tower will detonate. Another option is to knock the Tower Golem off of the Battle Tower. This will not kill the Tower Golem, making looting the top chest possible. Bugs *When Tower Golem is attacked with acid from Xeno's Reliquary, it is possible that it will not see the player. *When Tower Golem is hit by a Healing Staff or shot by a Life Arrow it will be instantly killed. Unfortunately, it won't drop loot with this tactic. Notes and Trivia *For some reason, it also drops paper together with Diamond and Clay Block(s), this might be a reference to using a shem(a name written on a piece of paper) to animate the golem. *When he isn't provoked or attacking you after he spawned his eyes will be off (no white circle as his eyes) *His fireballs can provoke other normally neutral mobs attack him. *The Tower Golem can regenerate Health over Time *The Tower Golem can be damaged by his own fireballs Category:Boss Category:Mobs Category:Battletowers